The Fallen Human
by Emperor Andross
Summary: An adaption of Undertale, telling the fallen human, and how their destiny is finally fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Human – An adaption of Undertale

Chapter I

 **The Underground**

They opened their eyes to find a speck of light, tiny and quivering.

It was several long seconds before they realised that it was not so much tiny as it was far, far away, and not so much quivering as their whole world was doing flips and jumps. The human child sat up quickly, and almost keeled straight over again, the seasick surroundings seeming to chase itself in circles in front of their blurred vision, before eventually settling down enough for them to begin to make out details.

They were sitting in a patch of large golden flowers, the blooms waving slightly in the faintest breath of air movement and tickling their chin and bumping their hair. Looking up, the child saw the roof of the cavern sloping higher and higher into the darkness, until it was punctuated by a tiny glint of light. Sunlight filtered down from that hole and lit a small area in the middle of the cavern they sat in; evidently just enough to allow the flowers to grow.

Still waiting for their head to clear, the child wracked their brains, trying to remember what they were doing here, or for that matter, how they got there. They remembered a rushing feeling, but everything was jumbled and confused, and they realised with a growing sense of panic that they did not have the faintest idea what they had been doing before waking up in a patch of flowers.

Okay, first things first: their name.

That bit of information did not seem to be forthcoming, although they felt like it was there somewhere, dancing around just out of their mental grasp, they did recall that they were eight years old though, so not a total loss.

Okay, fine, then how they got here?

The child looked down at the patch of flattened flowers behind them, and then up at the glinting light far above.

 _I fell,_ they realised with a jolt. The thought was closely followed by _I wonder why I didn't die?_

'The flowers must have broken my fall,' they reasoned, looking again at the battered garden bed.

They blinked.

It was actually a garden bed, now that they looked again, the grass was neatly trimmed right up to edge of the flowers, someone had obviously been taking care of the area, but who would be taking care of a patch of flowers in a cave in the mountains?

 _Ah hah,_ they thought triumphantly at the realisation that the mountains were where they were! _Silly brain, I outsmarted you!_ They giggled to themselves.

The child slowly stood up, and brushed themselves off. If someone had been taking care of the flowers, then there must be a way out of here other than backup through the hole in the roof. _Only a bird would be going back up that way,_ they knew.

Stepping out of the shaft of light, they squinted around their small cavern, away to their left, there seemed to be a deeper black than the walls around them, perhaps that was the way out they were searching for.

They took a few uncertain steps towards the blackness, stumbling slightly, either from the dark, or lingering grogginess from their fall they were not sure. But now that they were up again, a sense of urgency came upon them, as if whatever it was that they were doing up here in the mountains, they were not succeeding by standing around down in this pit; only pressing on would resolve the feeling.

Steeling themselves, they prepared to do just that, but they had barely taken a step when they felt the hackles raise on the back of their neck. As if someone, or something, was in the cavern with them.

"H-hello?" they called hesitantly, not sure if they wanted to meet whatever it was that was down here. Unless it was the person who was looking after the flowers, surely whoever that was could not be all bad?

In any case, there was no reply; no sound of any kind except the far off chirping of birds from the surface world far above.

With a last look around, the human pressed onwards, gingerly stepping into the dark, preparing to step headlong into the wall at any moment. But as their eyes became used to the dark, they could see that in fact they had guessed correctly, and they were now stepping through a surprisingly even corridor hewn through the rock.

At last they came to the end of the tunnel, and before them stood a huge arch, it's elegant columns worn and aged, but still captivating, and awe inspiring for the small human who felt dwarfed by the massive structure. The rock was quite different from the surrounding walls, almost purple looking in the gloom.

Whoever had built this arch had meant it to mean something. That seemed obvious enough to the child, whether it was the beginning or the end, or just to be impressive to visitors, they did not know. But for a long time, they just stood their, loitering on the threshold as they screwed up enough courage to step beneath it. At last, guided by that same sense, that urgency, that need to press on, they overcame their awe and stepped forward, leaving the last glimpse of the patch of flowers, and the single shaft of light which showed where they had come from behind….

* * *

AN: Right, so I told myself that I would never do an adaption of the main game: "There's hundreds of those already" I told myself. I was all set to write about the Undertale (by which I mean basically the story told about Chara and Asriel in the games climax) but just could not find the inspiration to get started. So instead, I've whacked this out. This is completely unedited, so expect that it will probably change in the future when I get around to coming back to the beginning, but given how notoriously bad I am at finishing longer stories, it's better that I just get something out there, and I'll fix it up later.

Right, now this being an adaption, there will be things which are different from the games, so consider this a warning. As you will see in the next chapter, I have removed (for example) the game mechanics regarding Fights and so on; I know the game already has 4th wall break references to the mechanics, but I'm adapting the story, not the game, so some of those things had to go. Also, I'm undecided still about Frisk, but Chara will be a female character in this story. I know people, especially for undertale, can be very picky about what they like to consider 'canon' or wrong, thus this authors note; if those things are deal breakers for you, you at least haven't invested too much time thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 **Flowey the Flower**

The new corridor was very dark, far more so that the chamber in which they had woken up. They could not even see the floor here, and just kept blindly walking forward, hoping that there was not yet another great chasm into which they could fall. Strangely, further ahead, they could see another shaft of light shining down from the roof, and they made their way towards it, hoping that they had not walked around in a circle some how.

That was not the case, they quickly realised: this patch was a little smaller, and there was only one slightly larger flower sitting atop the little mound of grass directly in the light's path. Still, the sight of the light again brought a smile to their face, and they skipped forward towards it, heedless of the darkness now behind them.

So mindless where they in their movement forward that they nearly leapt out of their skin when a shrill voice screeched from below them, "WATCH IT!"

The child, jumped backwards in alarm, looking all around for the source of the voice. "Down here," the voice came again, impatiently, and the child looked down at the solitary golden flower bobbing in the light. "That's it," said the flower, a bright smile breaking out across his face, "Howdy!"

The child blinked a few times, trying to clear their mind. For a moment they could have _sworn_ that the flower had just spoken to them, and they were pretty sure that that was impossible. Unfortunately, when they opened their eyes, the flower still had a face, its expression somewhat scornful as they realised that they were not, in fact, seeing things.

"You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" the flower said needlessly. It seemed to brighten up a bit at that thought, "Golly, you must be so confused."

"I-I'm sorry," the child gushed, finally breaking from their stupor, "I didn't mean to almost tread on you!"

The flower waved it off (somehow), "Never mind that," they said. "Some one ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." They winked.

"Oh..." the child said. They had not realised that it would be so different, "Okay."

"In the underground, we communicate with our Souls as much as with our words," said Flowey, still smiling cheerfully.

"Souls?" repeated the child, confused.

"The very culmination of your being," Flowey explained! "Your Soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of Ell-Vee."

"What-?"

"What does 'LV' stand for?" chirped Flowey, guessing at their question. "Why _Love_ of course!"

The child blinked, "But that's silly – it takes longer to say," they pointed out.

Flowey opened his mouth to reply and the stopped, as if he had never actually thought of that before, "Hey, I didn't make it up," he said, a little sulkily. "Do you want some love or not?"

"Sorry, sorry," apologised the child, feeling a flash of guilt run through them. "How do I get love?" Somewhere in their mind, the fact that they were having a conversation in an underground cavern about love with a talking flower was not lost on them.

"I'll share some with you," Flowey was bright and cheerful again. "Down here, love is shared with little, white… friendliness pellets." The name sounded like he had made it up on the spot, and the child giggled a little.

The flower shook a little, and a small cloud of little glittering pellets floated around it. The human could not remember much about their life before waking up at the bottom of the cavern, but they were pretty sure they had never seen anything like this before. The little pellets, dumb though their name might be, glinted in the sunlight and defied gravity by wafting around through the air.

"Here," said the flower, sending them drifting towards them, "move around; get as many as you can."

The child nodded enthusiastically as the pellets came close, and made a wide armed leap at a little clump of them. The next thing they knew they were lying in the dust, wondering how on earth they had gotten there. Somehow, the atmosphere of the room seemed to have lowered by… say… one semitone.

"Hey, buddy, you missed them," the flower said laconically. "Let's try this again."

Flushing with embarrassment, the child climbed to their feet, and nodded. This time, the pellets were sent with a little more force, and they carefully stepped towards them to make sure they caught them. The pellets flew past their outstretched hands, and thudded into their chest, catching them by surprise and knocking them off their feet to roll backwards into the dust again. They gasped for breath as their entire body seemed to ache all over and they could feel blood pounding in their ears.

"You IDIOT!"

Despite their shock, the child looked up in fear at Flowey, who's voice had darkened to a harsh gloating cackle. The face, previously bright and sunny, now looked like something from a nightmare with sharp teeth and bulging and greedy eyes.

"In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed!" the flower snarled. "Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the stunned child lying in the dirt before him, " _Die!_ "

More 'friendliness pellets' short out and surrounded the human, but before the final blow could fall, there was a burst of light, and a fireball swept into the room. Flowey had just long enough to show surprise before the fireball hit them and sent them flying, roots and all, off into the darkness with a surprisingly pathetic scream.

With their breath returning to them, the child slowly rose to their knees, cautiously peering at the new-comer, in case they needed to make a run for it.

They were not what they were expecting.

Their saviour was a monster, or so it seemed at first; they were impossibly tall, towering over the human and the little patch of grass that the flower had been planted in, with horns and large bear like paws. But then as the creature stepped into the light, the human thought that maybe they had been a little hasty in their judgement. Although tall, the creature had pure white fur and the horns were only small; furthermore, it was dressed in a long purple robe. The first thing that the child thought looking at the creature in the light, was that it was a goat, but they quickly dismissed the idea: no goat that they had ever seen (not that they could remember whether they had ever seen a goat up close before) had the look of intelligence that the new arrival looked at them with.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth," said the creature with a deep, but feminine voice. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of The Ruins."

The words were spoken very properly and with careful annunciation, making the human think of old fashioned times, but other than that, they were not sure what to make of the new monstrous creature, and remained tightly tensed.

Seeing the human cowering uncertainly before them, the creature which called itself Toriel continued, "I pass this way every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She looked moderately saddened, "you're the first human to come down here in a very long time."

"I-I am?" asked the child, their heart sinking.

Toriel nodded gravely, "Come, I shall guide you through the catacombs. This way." She beckoned and then turned and walked back in the direction from which she had appeared. The human carefully got to their feet behind her.

'No human had come this way in a very long time', which meant that the goat monster had been down here a very long time. And if no one had ever seen or heard of the goat monster….

 _I'm trapped down here,_ they realised. With that sobering realisation, they trudged after Toriel, determined to at least have company if they really were to be stuck. They passed underneath another of the large arches, and found themself just a short distance behind the goat monster, with their shock at the hands of Flowey, almost completely abated now, they jogged to catch up.

To their surprise, it seemed to be getting lighter, either that or their eyes were getting used to the dark quickly, for moments later they followed Toriel out into a large chamber which stretched up high above them. Ahead, a large facade was set into the rock of the caver wall, seemingly made of bricks made from the same stone as the archways, for it too seemed purple in the now steady, but still dim light. The impressive structure had a split staircase rising to the doorway, but the crumbling brickwork, showed that it was but a shadow of its former glory.

Nonetheless, a strange feeling came upon them as they slowly mounted the staircase behind Toriel who had turned at the top to wait for them.

 _The Ruins tower above you, filling you with determination._

The human started, "Who-?" but they caught themselves. It had been a stray odd thought, but one of theirs nonetheless. Still they frowned, they knew that 'cuncush'n' could make you think weird things if you hit your head. Was that what had happened to cause that strange thought?

"Did you say something, my child?" asked Toriel pleasantly.

They shook their head, "No, sorry."

"Very well, come along."

The monster led the human through the door into the next room. Ahead of them a gate barred the way. A lever on the wall was placed to the side, which the human assumed must open the door, but strangely, there was an obvious odd patch of raised pavers on the ground in front of it.

"Welcome to your new home, Innocent one," said Toriel in a patient, yet slightly lecturing voice. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins."

 _New home?_ Blinked the child, but they already had a home… or at least they assumed they did. That's what children had, was it not? A home and a family to look after them? Some how that did not seem right, but they could not remember why.

"In order to progress, you will have to solve a puzzle, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys," Toriel continued, oblivious to her audience's internal thoughts. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Then, without any further ado, she marched over to the raised tiles and walked over four of them in a large square, before marching up to the lever and lowering it. With a clunk the doorway slid open, and Toriel smiled at them before walking on ahead.

The child frowned, trying to work out how the code had been a puzzle. They read the sign over the lever, carefully sounding out the writing which was written in neat carvings " _'Only the courageous may proceed, brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road'._ " they reread it a couple of times, but could not gain any fresh insight into the odd riddle. Finally, with a shrug, they gave up and hurried after Toriel.

Toriel was standing beside a small drain in the next room, with her usual calm smile on her face. It was a much more genuine expression than Flowey's overly cheerful look, the human noticed, but still, that did not reduce the stirrings of unease the felt building with every moment which passed.

"Here you will need to flip the right switches in order to proceed," Toriel said. "Don't worry, I've labelled the ones you need to flip." With that, she walked over the little bridge which crossed the drain and over to the other end of the room, where a series of chest high spikes blocked the way. The human followed, more slowly, looking around for the switches which Toriel had mentioned.

When they spotted them, they could not help but feel a little bit insulted. How old did she think they were, five? Huge yellow arrows where scrawled across the wall, pointing to two switches where where far from inconspicuous in the first place. Still, despite feeling like Toriel was being at least a little condescending, they dutifully walked over and flipped both of the switches. As they triggered the second one, it occurred to them, that Toriel would not have had time to have 'labled' the switches just for them, they had been right behind her the whole time, so who had she done it for? Surely not for herself.

"Splendid, I am proud of you little one," the goat monster gushed as they walked up to her. The child was not entirely sure what the fuss was about. Still they followed Toriel into the next room where she presented them with an odd mannequin with a pointed cartoony nose.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you," cautioned Toriel, and this time, the human payed close attention, remembering Flowey's unprovoked attack. Well they had almost trodden on him, but it had been an accident, surely that was not an office punishable by death? Toriel continued: "You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not, the process is simple: if you are attacked, strike up a friendly conversation,"

The child stared at them as if they had gone mad. _'Strike up a friendly conversation?'_ they blinked. Toriel did not seemed to notice the incredulity, "Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict." She favoured the human with a warm smile, "Practice talking to the dummy."

The human looked back up at her with wide eyes, wondering if she really meant what she said. But there did not seem to be any way to misinterpret the words, and so, feeling incredibly stupid, they shambled up to the clothes dummy.

 _Dummy: a cotton heart and a button eye, You are the apple of my eye._

Again the thought came to them unbidden, and the child frowned slightly once again at the foreign thought. Still, they pushed their confusion away for the time being, Toriel was still standing behind them looking on encouragingly and the dummy was… standing around aimlessly. The child giggled at the thought. Of course it was standing around aimlessly, it did not have any aims in life, it was a dummy! It did look as if it might fall over if they looked at it the wrong way though. The human cheerfully imagined what kind of personality it might have if it were real; they imagined that it would be a hapless kind, waiting for the hero to sweep in and save them!

A slight cough from behind them, reminded them that Toriel was waiting on them, and so flushing in embarrassment from how completely they had gotten caught in their day dream, the child cleared their throat, "Um, hi! Nice weather today?" they said, not feeling completely convinced.

The Dummy said nothing in reply.

 _Doesn't seem much for conversation,_ they giggled to themselves again.

 _Toriel seems happy with you._ Yet again, the thought which was theirs and yet not sprang into their mind, and this time the child looked around in surprise. Toriel _did_ look happy with them, but there was no possible way they could have known that, right?

"Ah, Very good! You are very good." the goat monster said brightly, before beckoning to continue. "There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?" she said as the stepped into a new area.

The room was a large hall which extended off to the right, but the child could not see any particularly puzzle looking elements: there was nothing blocking the exit, no river with a bridge to extend, just a winding paved path to the door.

Toriel led the way confidently, ignoring the path to just continue straight on towards the doorway, with the human trailing along behind. As they had thought, there was no inpeedment whatsoever in them just walking through the end doorway, however, it did not lead into another room, as they had thought, but instead a twisting corridor, which diverted them around a section of wall. The child could not help but notice a sign on one of the walls, written in the same neat but aged carving as earlier, and carefully stood on their tippy-toes to read the inscription.

" _The western room is the eastern room's blueprint."_

The child frowned at the sign, once again, stumped by the cryptic clue. They were not even sure they knew which way was west down here in the ruins, far underground.

They were broken out of any further thoughts by a soft splat behind them, and turned around to see the biggest frog they had ever seen. It was about knee high, completely white with twitching eyes that were peering at them curiously. "Hello there, can you talk to?" they asked, not wishing to be caught unawares again like with Flowey. The frog opened its mouth wide, as if to answer, but then suddenly opened its eyes wide and cowered, slinking away with surprising speed.

With breath caught in their throat, the child slowly turned around to see what had so scared the frog. It was Toriel, her face in a glare as she stood at her full height, and the human was glad that the expression was not aimed at them, as it was they felt a sudden lurch of fear. But moments later, her face resumed its usual soft and pleasant expression and she looked back down to them fondly, "Come along, my child," she said as if nothing had happened.

"Frisk."

"Sorry?"

"My name's Frisk," said the child, not entirely sure where they had suddenly gained the impulse to speak, but the memory had popped back into their head at that moment, and had left their lips in triumph before they could even think about it.

"Well, Frisk," smiled Toriel, "let us continue."

She led them on around the next corner, and Frisk found themselves faced with a far more challenging room, than the previous.

The room was sunken into the floor and filled with water, over which a wide path ran. But every inch of the path was covered in razor sharp spikes, over a foot long which would surely cut them to ribbons if the stepped onto them.

"This is the puzzle… but," Toriel started and then stopped. Frisk only partially paid attention, trying to look around to see if there were any hidden walk-ways that they had missed, but seeing nothing. "Here, take my hand for a moment." Toriel instructed, taking Frisk's hand before they could reply either way.

Toriel's hand was warm and fluffy, the fur feeling very soft and fine against human skin, and Frisk was so marvelled at the feeling of having their hand wrapped in the larger one of the goat monster, that they scarcely realised they were walking forward until they were already amongst the spikes.

They watched in amazement as the were guided along by Toriel. With each step, the spikes disappeared just before their feet reached them, and as soon as they had passed, they sprang back up again, ready and deadly. How on earth did it happen?

Toriel seemed to be following some kind of path, although Frisk could not see any particular markings, but the goat monster seemed to know the way, taking the odd twist or turn, but in no time at all, they were across.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," she said.

Frisk frowned, on the one hand, they had liked having their hand held, and not being cut to ribbons by spikes; but they did wish that Toriel had allowed them to try and solve the puzzle first.

"You have done excellently thus far, Frisk," said Toriel as they stepped into the next room. She let go of their hand and knelt to face them at eye level, "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Frisk felt a sudden lump in their throat, wondering what could be so important. Whatever it was, it must be awful for her to look so serious about it.

"I want you to walk to the end of the room by yourself," she looked down, her ears drooping sadly. Without making eye contact, she turned and rose, running away with a hurried "I'm sorry" as she went.

Frisk's mouth went dry as their guide moved away from them, they felt panicked and sweaty, suddenly they were not in the underground anymore. They did not know how they knew the difference, for it was equally as dark, but the knew without a doubt that it was an alleyway somewhere in their local town, and it was a human adult running away from them, and they were following desperately behind, arms stretched and a wale leaving their throat even as their short legs failed to keep up…

As suddenly as the vision had come, it was gone, and Frisk found themselves once again amongst the purple hue of the underground. Toriel was now gone from sight, and the child felt utterly alone. What had that been? Had it happened too them? Or was it a bad dream? Could you have bad dreams while you were awake in the company of a goat monster?

Maybe; after all, goat monsters should not exist, and yet did, so why could you not have a dream while awake?

They felt their heart starting to race again, but before the vision or memory or what ever it had been could grasp them again, they firmly told themselves that they were being silly. _She just said to walk to the end of the room_ , they reminded themselves. _I bet she's waiting in the next room for me._

With that thought giving them determination, they set their little shoulders and began to march forward, walking as fast as they could without tripping.

The room seemed to go on forever, vanishing into the darkness ahead. The room was lined on both sides by columns placed every few metres, and Frisk counted them as they went. Unfortunately, they lost count somewhere after fifty.

After what seemed like minutes, Frisk looked over their shoulder to make sure they were actually moving; the door behind them was long lost to the gloom, although they did spot a flash of yellow behind them before it quickly disappeared. The feeling that someone was there started again, and Frisk quickened their pace, almost running as their heart started to race again.

Ahead of them, they saw the end of the room approaching and broke into a sprint to try and reach it. On the left was a pillar which was crumbling to the ground, and they saw something moving behind it out of the corner of their eye. Their eye widened in terror as they realised that whatever it was was moving in front of them to cut them off…

They looked up at the shape now in front of them, their breath coming in ragged pants, and found…

"Hello again, my child, it is I, Toriel."

Frisk nearly cried with relief.

"Do not be afraid, I did not leave you – I was merely behind this pillar the entire time."

"T-Toriel! There's something following me," Frisk panted.

"Ah?" the larger creature replied. She peered over Frisk's head into the gloom behind, "Well I do not see anything now," she soothed, kneeling down before them again. "Do not be afraid, Frisk, I know all of the monsters in this area of the ruins, and only Froggits, Whimsums and Moldsmalls inhabit the area. They are timid creatures, and they would not dare to waylay a stranger. Do you understand, my child?"

"Yes," replied Frisk, feeling themselves begin to calm down. The feeling that there was someone else there did not go away though.

"Thank you for trusting me," smiled Toriel, climbing to her feet again. "However, there was an important reason for this exercise," she said; "to test your independence. I must attend to some business before we proceed, and so you must stay alone for a while.

"Please remain here in this room; it's dangerous to explore ahead by yourself."

"I-I..." Frisk stuttered, not sure whether they were ready to be left alone again so quickly.

"I have an idea," Toriel smiled suddenly, "I will give you a cell phone, then if you have need for anything, just call." She pulled a large blocky phone from a pouch sewn into the front of her dress, and handed it to the smaller human. Frisk eyed it dubiously: it did not look much like any cell phone they had ever seen; the screen was only green and black LCD characters, and it took both of their small hands to hold it.

"Oh dear," said Toriel, seeing them examine it, "I forgot that you are much smaller than me. Here I have the strap for it somewhere here..." she dug around again in the pouch and produced a webbing strap with snap hooks at either end. "There we go, now you can wear it over your shoulder like a bag." She smiled down at the small child again, "Be good, alright?" She said before turning and walking away. Leaving Frisk once again by themselves.


End file.
